Toys
by IwillYURIforYAOI
Summary: In which Dean gets bored and decides to play with some new toys with Sam. Wincest.


_A/N: A Supernatural story in which Dean is horny and Sam really likes kinky sex. I'd written this a while ago, but as I just wrote another Supernatural fanfiction, I figured it was about time to post this._

 _No warnings, just kinky role-play sex._

The magic fingers bed truly was magic. It took a lot more than that to get Dean off, namely some good porn or his brother, but the vibrations coming from the center of the bed certainly got his libido humming.

Sam had gone out about an hour ago, leaving a horny Dean alone in the apartment with no porn, so it was a wonder he was so surprised when he came back and opened the door to see Dean wearing nothing but a black strapless bra with purple lace, the shortest skirt Sam could possibly imagine, a thong, carefully arranged around Dean's hard-on, black and purple lace-up stilettos, and the most desperate face Sam had ever seen on his brother.

"Dean, where the hell did you get all of this?"

"Sammy, there's no porn."

Sam looked at his brother lying on the still vibrating bed, his legs spread apart. Dean looked up at him with the _fuck me_ look he's perfected over the years. Near his feet lay three familiar looking objects: a riding crop, a butt plug, and a pair of handcuffs with a pile of rope. The younger brother's eyes clouded with lust as he picked up the riding crop and hit it into his hand, shivers going down his spine as it made a sharp cracking noise.

"Now," Sammy said, biting at the heel of Dean's stilettos, "Tell me what a bad girl you've been."

Dean's eyes darkened as he looked up at his brother through his eyelashes. He began to speak in an innocent voice. "Sammy, I've been a bad girl." He swallowed and pushed his skirt higher up on his thigh. "Terrible."

Sam snapped the riding crop down on Dean's thigh, narrowly missing a finger. He then stroked the back of Dean's knee with the leather.

"You need to be punished, Dean," Sam told his brother.

I need to be punished and maybe I'll get better." Sam struck Dean's toned stomach. "Will you punish me, Sammy?"

Dean's shoulder was next, making such a nice noise when the leather hit it that Sam smacked it again. "I am going to punish you all day and most of tomorrow until you can't walk two feet without my help," he promised in a husky voice. The older brother flinched as Sam hit his cheekbone harder than intended. The small rectangle of skin that the bra covered was next, the leather slapping over both nipples with two curt flicks of Sam's wrist. Dean shivered. It hurt, yes, but the stinging pain felt better than any bed or porn could make him feel.

Sam struck Dean's stomach again. "Turn over," he said simply. Dean sprawled out on his stomach, shuddering as the vibrations assaulted his overly sensitive cock. The riding crop was dragged across Dean's bare back for the express purpose of torturing him. It was cracked against certain pulse points at sporadic times, making Dean startle and gasp.

"Sam," he groaned, "I'm going to come. Sam…" He didn't dare move as Sam continued dragging the warm leather over his muscles. "…Sammy this thong is velvet." Dean tensed, trying not to come but wanting to, trying to ward off the fiery sensation crawling in his belly. It worked for all of five seconds until Sam brought the leather loop down onto Dean's neck and Dean spasmed, almost coming.

The bed turned off just before he fell over the edge. He groaned and dug his hips into the bed, humping it, until Sam's blows at his waist began to hurt.

"Turn back over," Sam growled, biting at the back of Dean's knees and onto his calves. When the hunter was finally turned back over, Sam attacked his neck with his teeth, sucking at the flesh there. Dean tipped his head way back and invited Sam to come closer to him, tear at more of the flesh on his body.

They were both too close to the edge for this teasing to be anything more than frustrating, so Sam undressed as fast as humanly possible and lay next to Dean, the older brother immediately moving to crouch over Sam to take his cock into his own mouth. He began to hum around it, licking at the base, then the tip, savoring the noises Sam made. When the taller man hissed a warning and came, Dean swallowed every drop.

"Good girl," Sam purred. He pushed the jet black thong back into place on Dean's body after giving the brand new butt plug a wet kiss for luck and pushing it into Dean. The man shifted uncomfortably on it at first, but soon got used to the feeling, especially after he had the handcuffs to worry about. Sam had grabbed his brother's wrists and handcuffed them together in front of him, then tied the rope around the chain and tied that in a tight knot around the headboard. Dean was left completely open with his back flat against the headboard and his hands high above his head. Sammy grabbed the riding crop again.

Without speaking, Sam pushed the loop of the riding crop into Dean's mouth. The taller man watched as his brother took all of the thick leather and some of the handle into his mouth, gagging slightly as he pushed his gag reflex back. Sam tortured him slowly with this – pushing the handle in deeper and pulling it back out steadily as if Dean was giving the riding crop a blowjob. Dean coughed and gagged around it but put on a show for his baby brother by licking where he could and taking more of the riding crop into his mouth and throat then normally possible.

Sam pulled the riding crop slowly out of Dean's mouth with a strange lusty fascination before striking Dean on his collarbone with the now-wet leather. The older brother hissed and tried to move before remembering that he was tied up. Sammy pushed his brother's legs apart and struck the inside of his thighs.

"Sam," Dean growled at his brother, straining against the restraints. The handcuffs bit at his wrists as he pulled. "Need to come. Need you so bad. Need you inside me." Sam looked at his big brother begging so nicely for him, and finally relented in his attack, leaving the handcuffs on him but untied the rope and eased the butt plug out of Dean. Any and all remaining clothing was shed in seconds as Sam fished lube out of the bedside table and coated his fingers and then his cock in it, pushing into a needy Dean with one long thrust. Dean flipped Sam onto his back and rode him hard, working Sam's cock until they both shouted each other's names and "God!" and "Coming!"

Dean came over Sam's chest untouched, milked Sam's orgasm out of him, and promptly collapsed on top Sam, the pleasure swimming through his head. Sammy, a bemused smile gracing his lips, eased his brother off him and walked to the bathroom to get a wet towel on shaky legs. He pushed the various toys off the bed and wiped Dean down with the towel, then tucked him under the covers, kissing his forehead as he climbed in bed next to his older brother. Dean kissed Sammy's chest and smiled to himself as he drifted off to dreamless sleep.

He was right. Sam was definitely better than porn.


End file.
